Kirby X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Kirby series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Note for Kirby transformations, see Kirby/inhale transformations. Super Smash Bros. January 21, 1999 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. features from the Kirby series: *1 playable character (Kirby) *1 stage (Dream Land) *2 items *2 music tracks Kirby In game bio: The 8-inch high Kirby hails from a distant, peaceful star. Like his simplistic appearance, he is an easily-understood character. True to his instincts, Kirby eats when he gets hungry and sleeps as soon as he grows tired. Nevertheless, Kirby remains a formidable opponent. In addition to his distinct flying and swallowing skills, he also has the ability to copy enemy attacks for ever-changing action. Works: *Kirby's Dream Land (GB) *Kirby's Pinball Land (GB) *Kirby Super Star (SNES) Kirby is one of the eight starting characters in Super Smash Bros. with his appearance from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Special moves: *'Netural: Inhale': Kirby inhales an opponent into himself and can either spit it straight out or copy his or her (unless it's another Kirby) neutral ability for as long as Kirby can hold it. Although Kirby had the ability in Kirby's Dreamland, the copying ability came later in Kirby's Adventure. *'Up: Final Cutter': Kirby draws a sliver blade, jumps into the air, and falls quickly, releasing a blue "wave" projectile forward if he lands on a solid surface. The move is based on one of the cutter ability's moves in Kirby Superstar. *'Down: Stone': Kirby turns into a stone figure which can cause damage when falling on others. The move is based on the stone ability in Kirby's Adventure. Palette swap: *'Pink Kirby: 1P': Kirby's classic colors. *'Yellow Kirby: 2P (Dream Course)': Based on the second player, Keeby. The color could be a reference to Beam Kirby *'Red Kirby: 3P & Red Team': The color could be a reference to Fire Kirby. *'Blue Kirby: 4P & Blue Team': The color could be a reference to Ice Kirby. *'Green Kirby: Green Team': The color could be a reference to the original Gameboy screen or Plasma Kirby. Dream Land Kirby and Ness's home stage, is based on the Whispy Woods boss fight in Kirby Superstar. Even Whispy Woods is an obstacle who blows a big gust of wind at anyone in front of him. Also, Dream Land can be seen in the background along with King Dedede and Bronto Burt. Items Items based on the Kirby series and their respective artwork from the game are: Maxim Tomato A recurring item from the Kirby series, when picked it restores 100% of the character's health. This also happened in its original appearance. Star Rod A recurring item from the Kirby series, when picked up the character can use it as a battering ram and shoot stars off of it. Music Tracks *'10': A fast-paced remix of the "Gourmet Race" Theme from Kirby Super Star, heard on Dream Land. Both the music and the stage were reused in Melee. *'20': The victory fanfare of Kirby is an orchestration of the shortened "Stage Complete" theme heard in general Kirby games. Dream Land - Super Smash Bros.|Track 10 Super Smash Bros. OST - Kirby Victory Theme|Track 20 Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee features from the Kirby Series. *1 playable character (Kirby) *3 stages *4 items *17 trophies *5 music tracks Kirby Kirby returns from the previous game and is once again a starting character. His look has been upgraded for the new console, but he doesn't resemble his look in any specific game. His palette swaps are the same as the previous game, while also including a white skin of him resembling his appearance in Kirby’s Dream Land for the Gameboy. His moveset is the same with only minor changes, such as a fiery Dash attack. Like every other character, he now also has a Side Special Move: Hammer. On the ground he is able to swing a hammer at the direction he faces, while on air, he is able to a vertical spinning attack. This is based on Hammer Kirby in which the hammer is almost identical to King Dedede’s. Stages The stage from the previous game can be unlocked, plus there are two new starting stages. Green Greens Like Dream Land, this is based on Green Greens level in Kirby. Unlike the previous stage, it is three floating islands connected by star and bomb blocks that fall in between. If the bomb block gets destroyed, the other blocks get destroyed. Apples can fall off from Whispy Woods, who can also blow a gust of wind from left or right (instead of only the one direction from the previous stage). Fountain of Dreams The stage has a similar appearance to Battlefield, except that the side floating platforms aren’t always even in height and the side of the bottom platform acts as a wall for wall-jumping. This seems to be based on the final level of Kirby’s Adventure under the same name where Kirby fights Nightmare. Past Stages: Dream Land The Kirby stage from the previous game returns unchanged and is unlocked after completing the target test with every character. Items The Maxim Tomato and Star Rod return from the original game, plus two new items. Maxim Tomato Its design and use is the same, but instead of restoring 100 damage points, it only restores 50. Parasol Based on the Parasol eaten from Waddle Dees (or Doos) to transform him into Parasol Kirby. While it can be used as a battering item, it can be used as a parachute to control the falling and avoid being helpless in battle. When Peach uses her Up-special while carrying a Parasol, she is seen using the item instead of her white umbrella. Warp Star Based on the Warp Star Kirby can use to fly to different areas in Dream Land, which was also used in Kirby’s on-screen appearance in the original game. When a person grabs onto the item, they take flight and crash down from above. The user can move left or right to a specific location, but will always land from the highest platform of any point from left to right. Trophies There are 22 Kirby trophies in the game. Kirby’s 3 character trophies, 4 item trophies, 2 stage elements trophies, and 8 trophies about Kirby elements not in the game. We also list 5 extra trophies based on their transformations in Melee. *Meta Knight made his first appearance in Kirby’s Adventure, plus his name here is spelled with a hyphen, instead of spaced. Music Tracks *'Fountain of Dreams': An orchestrated, atmospheric version of "Gourmet Race" from Kirby Super Star. This music was later reused in the boss fight at Fountain of Dreams in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. *'Green Greens': An orchestration of Level 1: Green Greens stage music from Kirby's Dream Land, heard in Dream Land: Green Greens. *'Dream Land N64': The music for the Dream Land stage in Super Smash Bros., which is also a re-recording of the main "Gourmet Race" theme, is brought back unaltered along with the stage itself as Past Stages: Dream Land. *'Kirby's Victory': The victory fanfare of Kirby is an orchestration of the shortened "Stage Complete" theme heard in Kirby games. *'All-Star Intro': Remix of quiet music heard in Kirby Super Star for SNES, heard at the All-Star Teleporter. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Kirby Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features from the Kirby series: *3 playable characters *2 stages *5 items *1 Assist Trophy helper (Knuckle Joe) *42 trophies *34 stickers *1 playable Masterpiece (Kirby’s Adventure) *16 music tracks Playable Characters Kirby returns as a starting character. Two new Kirby fighters also arrive to Brawl. Kirby Kirby's moves are largely unchanged from the previous game, but becomes stronger and faster. His palette swaps are the same of the previous game. His new taunts are based on the Kirby dance (Up taunt) and his animation when picked in the original Super Smash Bros. (down taunt). Like every character, Kirby obtains a new Final Smash move: *'Cook Kirby': Based on his Cook ability from Kirby Super Star. Kirby puts anything and anyone within a limited radius inside his cooking pot. After a short while, Kirby releases the opponents he traps with additional damage, as well as a few items. Meta Knight Meta Knight is a new starting character. While he does attack with his feet, his most prominent attacks involve using his sword Galaxia. He enters the arena by spinning in his cape. This animation, which is also similar from his up taunt, may reflect the times he leaves after defeat from battle. His side taunt has him say, “Fight me!” while pointing his sword and his down has him open his wings and say “Come.” Special attacks: *'Neutral - Mach Tornado': Meta Knight whirls at high speed, causing a slight pull on nearby opponents, slashes them multiple times, and traps them in a barrage of blade swipes. This move can also change in direction. While Meta Knight was able to use this move in Kirby Super Star, it controls like Tornado Kirby. *'Side - Drill Rush': Meta Knight whirls forward in a drill like motion. This move can also be angled. Drill Rush is the Dash-B ability Kirby used in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror when obtaining Galaxia. The rolling may also resemble the Quick Spin he does in Kirby’s Air Ride. *'Up - Shuttle Loop': Meta Knight jumps with his sword pointed upwards, performs a loop, and then glades with his blade pointed forward. While this move may be original to Super Smash Bros., it most likely references one of Wing Kirby’s abilities in Kirby Super Star which requires him to toss an enemy in the air. *'Down - Dimensional Cape': Meta Knight wraps himself in his cloak, disappears for a while, and reappears with a slash attack. Meta Knight can change his position with this attack. Like his entrance in the arena, this may also reference the fact he could teleport. *'Final Smash - Galaxia Darkness': Meta Knight swings his cape in front of him. Anyone that is engulfed in his cape gets slashed after the stage completely darkens, resulting in a heavy knock-back. While it does utilize the tools Meta Knight used in previous games, this move originates in Super Smash Bros. While most of the palette consist of alternate costumes in Kirby Air Ride, his blue palette is based on his original appearance in Kirby’s Adventure, as opposed to his default that’s based on most recent games. King Dedede King Dedede is a new starting character. Despite his heavyweight nature, he has good recovery that can protect him from almost any distance. He mostly fights with his hammer, though he does utilize attacks with his body. He enters the arena by jumping off a palanquin carried by four Waddle Dee. This most likely references his rule over them. His up taunt has him hold up his hammer in celebration, his down taunt has him twirl his hammer and laugh, and his down taunt has him spin in a circle while chanting. Special attacks: *'Neutral - Inhale': Nearly every Kirby game with King Dedede in it features him being able to inhale his enemies. Unlike Kirby, he can only spit out his opponents without copying his/her ability when releasing. *'Side - Waddle Dee Toss': King Dedede can throw a Waddle Dee, a Waddle Doo, a Gordo, or possibly an item. The Waddle Dee can reflect projectiles, the Waddle Doo can perform their Beam attack and Gordo can travel far horizontally, dealing high damage. Even though this move is original to Super Smash Bros., these enemies appeared in Kirby games. The throwing may be a reference to Kirby: Squeak Squad when Dedede throws Kirby. *'Up - Super Dedede Jump': Dedede jumps extremely high, then suddenly crashes down. This is a prominent attack King Dedede has used as a boss, which result in one star on each side of him. *'Down - Jet Hammer': King Dedede charges his hammer and swings his hammer with a rocket force. Despite the jet engine in the hammer originating from the game, Hammer Kirby has used a similar move when charging his hammer. *'Final Smash - Waddle Dee Army': King Dedede summons hoards of Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, and Gordos all across the battlefield. *'Red': (default) *'Pink': Resembles one of his alternate colors in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards’ Multiplayer mode. *'Green': Resembles one of his alternate colors in Kirby Air Ride. *'Purple': Resembles one of his alternate colors in Kirby Air Ride. *'Blue': The obi’s color scheme looks similar to the menu background in Kirby 64. *'Brown': Resembles his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land. Stages The Green Greens stage from Melee returns as an unlockable stage after completing 20 Vs. matches as Kirby, while there's a new starting stage: Halberd Based on the battleship in the Kirby Super Star subgame “Revenge of Meta Knight”. The players start fighting in a hangar with the ship docked. After the hangar, the ship takes off, as well as the platform the fighters fight on. At some point in time, the platform will land on the head of the ship, in front of the Combo Cannon. Even if the platform leaves the Halberd, it will go right back on the previous spot unless the match ends before it happens. The Combo Cannon can extend its arm to swipe the players, or shoot cannonballs or laser beams. Items The only Kirby item from Melee that doesn't return in Brawl is the Parasol, however there are two new items for a total of 5 items. Superspicy Curry Once eaten, the player changes movement pattern while also spewing out fireballs from where its facing, even without performing an attack. This can constantly stun players while in the fire’s rage. This item was used to temporary spew out fireballs in Kirby’s Dream Land, before Fire Kirby existed. Dragoon The Dragoon is based on one of the two legendary vehicles from Kirby Air Ride that is known for its flight abilities. In the game, this item can only be used when one player has all three parts: the nosecone, body, and tail. During that time, the player moves off screen to aim at the opponent and hit him/her, resulting in a KO. Knuckle Joe The small fighter is an Assist Trophy in Brawl and behaves like he does in the games. Knuckle Joe moves around on stage, rapidly hitting opponents with Vulcan Jab. He then finishes with either a strong “Smash Punch”, or an electrically charged “Rising Break” uppercut. Trophies There are 42 Kirby trophies in the game. 6 playable character trophies (2 for each of the 3 characters), 1 Assist Trophy, 5 item trophies, 27 series related trophies, and 3 stage element trophies. Stickers Masterpiece Music tracks Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Kirby Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Kirby series: *3 playable characters *8 Smash Run enemies (3DS exclusive mode) *4 stages across both versions (3 base stages, 1 DLC stage): **3DS: 2 stages (1 base, 1 DLC) **Wii U: 3 stages (2 base, 1 DLC) *5 items *2 Assist Trophies *58 trophies across both versions **3DS: 27 trophies **Wii U: 42 trophies *3 playable Masterpieces (Wii U exclusive mode) *31 music tracks Playable characters Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Smash Run enemies Bonkers Bronto Burt Gordo Parasol Waddle Dee Plasma Whisp Shotzo Tac Waddle Doo Stages Dream Land The Great Cave Offensive Items All of the items from Brawl return mostly unchanged. The only exception is Superspicy Curry, which shoots out a stream of fire instead of fire balls. This reference might be better known from ”A Spice Odyssey" ("The Hot Shot Chef" in Japan) in the Kirby Right Back at Ya! anime, where Kirby shot out a stream of fire after eating what was dubbed as “Toxic Atomic Curry” to defeat Monsieur Goan. Assist Trophies Nightmare Trophies Masterpieces Music tracks Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links